


¡Casey! ¿Todo Bueno contigo?

by SVU_Tea



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVU_Tea/pseuds/SVU_Tea
Summary: Te contaré una historia que parecía más una pesadilla.Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "Bury a Friend" de Billie Ellish
Kudos: 1





	¡Casey! ¿Todo Bueno contigo?

En su escritorio, Olivia Benson lee los archivos del caso.  
De repente, oye pasos y luego se vuelve.  
Era temprano y no había ningún detective, solo ella.  
El detective ve a Casey, de pie, sosteniendo algo que parece un cuchillo.  
"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no huyes de mí?  
Que te preguntas  
¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? ", Pregunta Casey  
Olivia está sorprendida por el discurso de su amiga, que parece no estar bien.  
"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué sabes?"  
"Hmm, solo te quiero muerto".  
"¡¿Qué?!"  
Casey apuñala a Olivia, que comienza a desangrarse.  
"Hmm, buenos días" Stabler entra a la sala principal  
Él termina notando el cuerpo de su amigo en el piso  
"¿Casey? ¡¿Qué demonios es eso ?!"  
"Um, hola Detective Stabler".  
"¿Casey está bien? ¡Esa no es tu voz!"  
"¡No soy esa perra! ¡Soy Amelia Chase!"  
Elliot intenta comprender la situación, pero antes de que pueda, Casey apuñala al detective con fuerza.  
Dos horas después, Liv y Ell ya estaban muertos, Casey intenta limpiar los cuerpos y las pruebas.  
Minutos después, Fin entra en la habitación.  
El joven fiscal lo mata con múltiples puñaladas.  
Alex llega a la habitación y se desmaya  
Cuando se despierta, se encuentra atrapada en una silla, con una mujer de espaldas a ella.  
"¿Quién eres tú?"  
"Amelia Chase".  
La mujer se da vuelta  
Alex encuentra a su amigo extraño.  
Ella sabe que la persona frente a ella es Casey.  
"Casey, deja de bromear. ¿Dónde están los detectives?"  
"En un lugar mejor".  
"¿Casey? ¿LOS MATASTE?"  
"Acabo de hacer lo que voy a hacerte. No soy CASEY, soy Amelia Chase".  
"¿Ese caso que procesé hace unos años?"  
"Si"  
"¡Por favor no me mates!"  
"Demasiado tarde Alex".  
Casey mata a Alex.  
Una hora después de la muerte de Alex.  
Jonh sale del ascensor y cuando llega a la puerta del UVE, lo apuñalan en la cabeza y muere al instante.  
Melinda y Huang están ahí, ahora mismo.  
Fueron testigos de la muerte de Jonh.  
"Baja el cuchillo, podemos hablar de Casey". Huang dice  
"Demasiado tarde."  
Casey toma un cuchillo que había escondido e intenta arrojarnos a los dos.  
"¡Ah! ¡Mi brazo! ¿Cómo estás, Melinda?"  
"Ayúdala"  
El cuchillo que Casey lanzó golpeó el brazo de Huang  
El segundo cuchillo que lanzó la ADA atrapó la cabeza de Melinda  
Huang disparó un tiro que golpeó a Casey en la cabeza.  
Intenta ayudar a Melinda que muere en sus brazos.  
Él mira a Casey que murió con una sonrisa.  
Capitán Cragen llega  
Empieza a llorar  
Sus detectives y su fiscal están muertos.  
"No hay nada que podamos hacer".  
De repente, Casey se despierta  
"¿Qué pesadilla fue esa? ¿Me convertí en un asesino?" Casey dice  
The end jajajajaja

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic aleatoria mismo  
> Incluso porque tuve esta idea al escuchar "Enterrar a un amigo" de Billie 💕  
> Casey se convirtió en un asesino jajajaja  
> No hablo español bien, así que decidí traducir con el traductor de Google.  
> ¡Primero FanFic que hice para un solo idioma! 🥳  
> Bueno espero que les haya gustado


End file.
